1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid flow systems and in particular to means for preventing foaming and the like in liquids being returned to a tank portion of the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,636,512 of Albert C. Smith, Jr., a flow directing baffle for reducing the turbulence of flow of fluid entering a space from a circuit is illustrated. The baffle is arranged to dissipate kinetic energy of the flowing fluid so that the turbulence is substantially eliminated. The apparatus permits initial turbulence and spray but confines the same within the walls and dome of the baffle cylinder. The air is permitted to escape through an aperture on top of the dome and subsequently the liquid is permitted to escape between the open end of the dome cylinder and a spaced fitting. The dome causes the direction of the fluid to be changed so as to reverse the flow and cause an outer portion of the flow to be counter to the center core of the incoming liquid flow. The patentee teaches that contact between the center core and the outward downwardly flowing portion of the fluid causes the energy to be dissipated.
Other prior devices for use in controlling delivery of fluids into a tank include that of George H. Gundlach U.S. Pat. No. 1,716,692 wherein a bulging sleeve is provided about the inner end of the delivery pipe with each of the sleeve and pipe end being longitudinally slit with the slits of the sleeve and pipe being offset so that the sleeve will function as a baffle.
Russell A. Gulick, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,207,057, provides stratification means in a hot water tank for impeding the mixture of incoming unheated water with hot water in the tank. Gulick teaches the use of perforated plates in the region of the inlet connection, and more specifically, shows the use of bowed perforated plates extending across the interior of a conical inlet device. Gulick teaches that, in the preferred form, three perforated baffles are arranged so as to cause the incoming water stream to be broken up to a plurality of small streams.
John F. Berninger, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,670, shows an air-oil tank utilizing a baffle returning the oil around the inlet conduit somewhat in the manner of the Smith, Jr. Pat. No. 2,636,512 discussed above.
Charles O. Burch, in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,638,676, shows an inlet distributor for storage tanks wherein the inlet conduit discharges into a small distributor tank which may utilize optional flow-directing baffles and which is provided with a perforated top wall.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,197, David M. Snyder shows a reservoir assembly having an apertured diffuser in the lower portion of the tank in the form of a cup-shaped element having foraminous sidewalls.
Leon Levin, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,416, shows an apparatus for filling and emptying reservoirs wherein the end of the delivery duct opens vertically into a shaped diffusing opening covered by a deflector screen spaced from the shaped outlet.